


Forbidden Rendevous

by Iolite666



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, I should be doing homework, Nonbinary Character, Other, Poetic, Poetic Sex, actually dont i thrive on it, but im not, flowery language, help me to stop writing ambiguous porn, im doing this, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolite666/pseuds/Iolite666
Summary: They were dying, that they could not deny. They were slowly withering, starved of each other's touch. Yet, they could not get enough. They could not stop.





	Forbidden Rendevous

A sigh, so wonderfully heated, yet glacial in its realisation. They had limited time left. This affair of theirs could not last, could not hope to exist without their exclusive flame being snuffed out by the suffocating expectations of their roles in society. They simply could not live like this. Yet they did.

And, oh, how beautiful it was! This rebellion, this uprising, this lust. They loved like animals, so feral in their game of give and take, like wolves on the hunt for their last meal. They were starving, and they fulfilled each other. Their hearts bounded and leapt, soared and stooped, like a bird in flight, knowing where it was going, knowing how to survive, but not how to live. They lived through and in each other, so far away, but never truly separated in heart and mind. Despite their wildness, they were spiritual in this world of routine madness, they lived like no other, so lost in the other’s eyes, the other’s mind, the other’s body.

Once, they had came to wonder, were they only connected by this all consuming lust? Was the only element that kept them coming back to each other, like starved men at a banquet, lust? They could not tell. They would not tell. They couldn’t. Beside their ardour, lay an unknown level of emotion that neither wanted to touch upon. They both shied away from it like the most venomous of snakes, the most haunting of darkness. It was toxic, it was painful,and yet it was so bittersweet that the exquisite agony kept them crawling back for more. 

One looked down upon the other, desire so evident in their eyes, yet hands so hesitant to touch, as if skin contact would cause inescapable pain to the both of them. His hands trembled, and his soul heaved. He could not do it. However, it seemed, he was in luck. His partner did not hesitate in the slightest as hands glided down his chest, stopped above his navel. The other’s eyes were blown with awe, with an undeniable hunger to devour the prey set before them. They were starving. They wanted.

Their spirituality was dead. They were physical, tangible, and so ready to disintegrate into nothing within each other that it pained them to wait any longer. With a hunger only reserved for the vicious fangs and maws of apex predators, they descended upon their partner, bites and scratches serving as physical reminders to fast fading memories of their decreasingly frequent encounters. At the bitter reminder of the outside world, his heart trembled, causing his breath to stutter. He would not last long in this world without them. Even though they ate away at each other like stormy waves at a cliff base, they could not stop the addicting erosion they caused.

He was beautiful in a way, they mused. A yearning so against what he stood for, against the image he presented was so prominent as he pleaded like the harlot he could never be. His iron clad control breaking and warping under the molten heat of their very existence, they wonder if this is how they will die: encased in their illicit love affair as heated whispers passed betwixt their lips. Promises of more, of later, and again. Their end was drawing near, both literal and metaphorical, they endangered themselves in this forbidden affair. They would not call it love. Love insinuated something more than what they had, they were wild and free, yet so constrained it caused them harm. Love wasn’t meant to hurt, was it?


End file.
